


Only You (Saiouma Oneshot)

by Lunanescente



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bar, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, College, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Heavy Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Its actually cute, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, No Angst, No Smut, No Spoilers, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Pure, Romance, Tags Are Fun, but its referenced, i use original characters for their girlfriends so yea, its really fluffy, school ends next week and im tired and addicted to tagging and writing, they end up together so don't worry, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanescente/pseuds/Lunanescente
Summary: Kokichi Ouma hesitantly broke up with his boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara, after 7 years due to a small argument. They've moved on, but is that really true?





	Only You (Saiouma Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Yumika is my child and I love her-

(A/N: Okay so I'm not sure if this would count Kokichi as ooc, but he gets a bit more serious when it comes to certain stuff in this au, so... Yeah that's him here. Also, Yumika is an angel and I love her.)

 

Kokichi was currently sitting at a bar with a pinkish colored margarita, next to his girlfriend, Yumika. And two seats away was his ex. Shuichi. And on the other side of his ex, was Shuichi's girlfriend, Haruki. Kokichi was doing all that he could to avoid eye contact with Shuichi and, luckily, the bright lights in the bar and the talkative girls next to them would be a bit distracting.

"Kokichi?" Yumika tilted her head slightly. "What's wrong? You seem a bit on edge today..." Kokichi sighed and stared back at the pink eyed blonde in front of him. "Yeah well, my ex is sorta sitting next to me and it's... Awkward." He hid his face and faced the girl again. "Ahh... Him?? I didn't know you liked guys, Kokichi!" The boy sighed and let out a small whine. "Not usually... He was... Different."

Kokichi and Shuichi already went to college together and being coincidentally at a bar with his ex was awkward to say the least. Not to mention the hundreds of thousands of times they'd slept together in the good 7 years they dated. Kokichi hasn't exactly gone farther than a quick kiss with Yumika, or, any other significant other for that matter. Just, something about the tall, shy, navy-haired idiot was captivating to Kokichi. And unfortunately it had all ended with a small, stupid fight.

Shuichi actually had gotten a ring and prepared to propose to him as they'd been together for so long, and Kokichi didn't find out until quite a while later... He felt awful. Not to mention the fight was also his fault, and Kokichi regretted it more than anything. He still had feelings for Shuichi actually, but seeing as Shuichi had moved on, maybe he should too.

He met Yumika and they had been decent friends since senior year of high school, and when she asked him to a dance this year, he thought it would be for the best. But alas, he was still attracted to Shuichi, still felt feelings stronger than ever for him, and worst of all didn't feel much for anyone else including Yumika. He'd seen her more as a friend sort of like family, but if they got together maybe it wouldn't be as weird as it seemed and they could make it work.

It was okay, just not as good as he hoped for, Yumika wasn't Shuichi, not even close to him, and the more Kokichi realizes that, he realizes that there is only one Shuichi and they've already been together and broken up. Reality hurts. "Ah... How come you and Shuichi broke up? I never really realized you dated him..." Yumika and Shuichi were actually better friends than Kokichi was with her, so honestly it was news to Kokichi she hadn't at least heard.

"We... Had a fight about something stupid, it was my fault, and he seemed to stop talking to me after that so I confronted him around a month later to ask if we were done..." Yumika had an intense look in her bright eyes as she twirled a curly strand of her long hair. "What'd he say?" Kokichi smiled a little. "He said he was hurting and he needed a break for a while, he was gonna move on and all that so we should be over. I don't blame him though."

Kokichi took a final sip of his margarita, the bartender returning to offer another. He said yes. Yumika looked almost sorrowful- "why not? Kokichi, you're a great guy and I know you can be a bit... Um, questionable and or sassy... And on the occasion a little snippy and short tempered but, what could you have said to make him feel that bad? Excuse me for... Asking." Kokichi kissed her cheek. Maybe telling her the truth was for the best?

"No it's okay. It's probably better to tell you anyways so... Basically I told him that my parents didn't really want me to be with a guy and I started thinking they knew better than I did, and since I heard my family might be moving I told Shuichi we shouldn't see each other very often, if at all, for a while. He... Didn't know that we were planning on moving and I should've said something earlier, but he was also confused on why all of a sudden I was going to stop following my heart and listen to my parents orders out of nowhere. But... I didn't know they didn't support me in that, and I found out they just thought we would be a quick fling to test the waters. They didn't know we'd be together for so long and... Have... Uh, nights we spent together. In the same bed. Participating in activities my parents wouldn't like. They um, walked in on us once and that's what brought up the conversation really, which was a couple days later..." Kokichi bit his lip and looked back up at Yumika, who had a gentle smile on her face.

He's actually surprised she wasn't upset that he'd done... Sexual things, before marriage, with someone else. Besides, hearing about a significant other's past relationships was very weird and slightly painful. He felt bad telling it to the blonde, but she didn't seem to be too bothered.

"Kokichi... Do you still like him? If you do, maybe really don't listen to your family. If they can't love and support you, that's their problem, not yours. Who cares what they think? Aren't your feelings, your happiness, and your life more important than the slightest bit of satisfaction and praise from them? You shouldn't let them decide your feelings... Their supposed to guide you just enough, not too much but not too little, and to love you and be there when you need them. But if they're going to judge and dislike you for having a natural feeling and living your own life, they don't know better. An entire person's future and happiness matters so much more than a slight disapproval in someone else's. Your life doesn't belong to them, it belongs to you, Kokichi." She smiled a warm smile and put a hand on top of Kokichi's.

He smiled back at her and pulls her into a hug. "Kokichi if you still have feelings for him... I'm going to help you!" The purple-haired boy pulls back and looks at the smiling woman. "I care about your happiness Kokichi, very much, and I'm not letting myself or anyone else get it the way!" She grins mischievously and pokes at the pink flower in her hair- which compliments her bubbly pink eye color- it looks really nice.

"Yumika... I care about yours too, though, and I want you to be happy as well-" Yumika slams a hand on the bar table, drawing a little attention. "No! Kokichi, honestly. You have feelings for him, right?" He nods. "And don't have as strong of feelings for me, correct?" Kokichi's eyes widen and his mouth opens in preparations to object. "No, I don't want to hear a lie." His mouth shuts. "And you wouldn't be upset if I told you I like you more as a friend actually anyway and have a crush on a girl? But didn't really want to tell you because that would be-" Kokichi puts a hand on her head.

"If we both see each other as friends, no. It wouldn't be weird. Also, that wasn't a lie so this works just fine!" Yumika grins and holds up her fists, a pure, childish look in her eyes. "Yes! I'm so glad... I know this is gonna sound weird but I sort of saw you more as a brother anyways..." Kokichi high fives her and has an intense, childish look to his face, just like Yumika's. "Hha! Me too! We can be the Chaos Siblings~ Nishishi~"

Yumika giggles and nods eagerly, wiggling on her bar stool just a little into a more relaxed pose. "Anyways, who do you like??" Kokichi questions, eyes sparkling. "Heehee, I actually like Haruki- she's a pretty close friend to me and I know she's bisexual so I've got a chance!" Kokichi pulled his hands up to his cheeks and grins. "God, we're totally getting you two together!"

The two glance over to the two protagonist love interests. "They're talking," Kokichi reports. Yumika watches closely and blushes. "Haruki's so cute, I hope she's not too involved..."

"I know right... What should we do- Ooh! What if, like, I ask Haruki and you ask Shiuichi what they think of each other and then the person in question, aka you and me, and then come up with a brilliant scheme afterwards?" The girl in front of him nods immediately. "Yes! Great idea... Should I ask him like... " She lifts a hand to her heart and raises one slightly upwards, moving her legs to the side, slightly curling around the leg of the stool. It looks very dramatic and it's spot on acting. "O Shuichi, Shuichi, wherefore art thou Shuichi?" She grins. "Is what you would say. But for I, I shall say..." She holds a pretend microphone in her hand and her eyes glow. "And we're back! Here is our special guest star Shuichi Saihara! What do you think of your girlfriend Haruki Suzuya?" She poses as Shuichi and deepens her voice.

"She's wonderful, but I can't help but think... Maybe my dear friend Yumika Aruni should start dating her... They'd make a great couple and could work so well!" She turns back to the previous side. "And how about the lovely Kokichi Ouma? What are you thoughts on him?" Turning back around.

"Well, I've fallen for him yet again. I miss him so very much and would love nothing more than to hold him in my arms again, eternally." She takes a breath. "Yes, I can see that! You do in fact make a lovely couple! Get a move on already and take him to bed, what are you even waiting for??" She clasped her hands together and grins. "How was that?" Kokichi tears up and begins to applaud her. "'Stunning,' says the Local News Review Station," he states. Yumika giggles and slyly glances behind Kokichi, small tears in her eyes.

Shuichi and Haruki were talkling, like normal couples would. But... Something seemed off. Yumika casually lifted a hand behind her ear to listen to their conversation and Kokichi fell completely silent in the curiosity. "Yeah, Shuichi. I'd be good with that. I guess if you want we could start tonight?" Kokichi flinched. Yumika furrowed her brows, and they knew they were both thinking the same thing, they better not be talking about that. Kokichi almost felt bad for getting so clingy even after he and Shuichi broke up. He wants Shuichi to be happy, more than anything... But he couldn't help wish he shared his life and his happiness with Kokichi still.

"Oh, sure," Shuichi shrugs. "Probably we shouldn't go to my house because my mother has work until pretty late at night and she's... A little strict sometimes when it comes to people coming over..." A lie, it was a lie if Kokichi ever heard one. "Ah, alright..." Haruki shifted awkwardly and moved her gaze around. "So..." She tried to get a conversation to talk about. "So..?" Shuichi stiffened a little. He acted so unnatural. He wasn't acting anywhere near the same as he did even at school, let alone how he would with someone he cared for. Kokichi couldn't help but wonder... Was Shuichi uncomfortable? Was it because of Haruki? Or maybe because he finally realized Kokichi was behind him?

Haruki sighed. "I guess I should get going." Shuichi looked at the black and white clock on the wall by the liquor shelves. "Yea, maybe... I probably should too. Homework," he looked away awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Uhm-"

"Shuichi, I know this was only our second date but if you're not feeling a connection... That's okay. I feel like maybe there's something distracting you whenever we're together," Haruki runs a hand through her short strands of hair and Shuichi holds his hands together. "Ah... I just... I don't know. I kind of... Being in a relationship is a little weird now. I, um- I had a break up a little while back and it's kinda stuck with me." Kokichi's hands started fidgeting and he looked into the eyes of the girl in front of him, "I understand. Do you want a break? Or do you have something else in mind?"

"That's... The problem... I'm not entirely sure that I've gotten over h-him..."

"Do you- want to get back together with him?"

"I... I kind of do but, I wanted to try this out with someone new. I like you, Haruki, I just can't really pin whatever this is down. And, he has a girlfriend now..." Kokichi on instinct leaned forward in the stool, hoping Shuichi wouldn't notice him now of all times. Lord would that be awkward.

"If you want to try to get back with him again, maybe you should one day... If he's the one for you, nothing should have to stop you from it. Besides... We could still be friends, right?" Haruki smiled, at least it seemed sincere. "Might I ask who it is? You don't have to tell me though if it'd make you uncomfortable." Shuichi let out a small huff and leaned over onto his lap. "Yeah... It's Kokichi. You... Do you know him?" Haruki giggled. "Yeah, I've seen him around. You two would be cute... Why'd you break up?"

"We had an argument, and... I got frustrated and told him we should take a break. That was stupid- I should've just helped him and been there for him. His family decided to not support us and they were thinking abut moving away. They ended up not doing so, but... That just makes it weirder," Shuichi sighs and rests his elbow on the bar.

"He- he suggested first that we take a break but I realize now that was only for us. If his family still thought we were together, that could be bad. I didn't really th-think about that until a while later. His suggestion was only to guarantee we could stay together. But I was dumb enough to think so simply. I'm supposed to be a detective, but, I'm a lot stupider than I realized."

It almost sounded like Shuichi was on the verge of tears. He covered his face in his palms and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's only our second date and I'm actually telling you about a past relationship..." Haruki rests a hand on his shoulder. "No... That's okay, Shuichi. If you want to be with him again, you should. I'd be great with just being friends, and I'm sure as hell not going to stop you from following your heart. Maybe... You could tell him your feelings or wait until..." She blushes. "I know this sounds bad... But wait until he breaks up with his girlfriend."

Shuichi hums. "I don't know... He might not even love me anymore though, and I don't really want to take that chance of embarrassing myself that badly-"

"Nonsense, Shuichi! It won't go that horribly I'm sure. Also, if he was wanting you two to stay together, why would he no longer care about you?"

"He has a girlfriend though, and that can only prove it-" Haruki sighs and stands from her seat, ruffling her skirt. "Shuichi you are way too pessimistic... Just maybe observe his interactions with her from now on and judge how you'll go about it based on that. That's being safe, but I think you should tell him how you feel literally as soon as you possibly can." Kokichi looks over at Yumika and a gentle blush is spread across her cheeks, her hands clasped close to her heart. She smiles warmly at him as they continue eavesdropping.

"Maybe but- what about you? I'd feel bad... I already feel bad-"

"Shuichi let's break up! Obviously you want him back, and I swear I will force you to not date me. It's not what you want! Besides, you know Yumika?" Yumika's heart skips a beat and she perks up as she listens closely at her name's mention. "Yeah, she's Kichi's girlfriend." Kichi. He still calls him that..? "Oh, really?" She almost looked a little sad. "Mmm, well, I guess you could say I think she's cute..." Kokichi wiggles his eyebrows at the blonde and Yumika throws a hand against her face, face darker that the flower in her hair- it makes a bit of a sound, but Haruki or Shuichi didn't seem to notice.

Shuichi laughs lightly. "I guess... Maybe if they do break up... You've got a chance then with her then, huh?" Haruki clapped her hands. "Yep!" She squealed a little. "I knew she was dating but now that I know it's Kokichi... Wow!" Haruki blushes hard and sits- leaps, back down in her chair, a dreamy expression on her face. Yumika is peeking at her through her fingers, her face still a deep shade of rosy pink.

Kokichi grins at her while he plays with a strand of his hair and tries not to make a noise as the two behind him are talking, and are fairly close he might add. "Okay, Shuichi! Operation Saiouma is a go!" Haruki gets back up out of the stool and grabs the strap of her purse with sudden determination. "Saiouma..?"

"Yes! Come on, Shuichi! We've got to go plot your entire confession and future now! If you want, of course," she giggled. "It's fun thinking up a future don't you think?" Shuichi laughs again. His laugh is so gentle and sweet sounding, it almost stabs Kokichi's heart repeatedly it the most sensitive spots. "Sure, yours too, then! Operation Arusuzu sound good to you?"

"Sounds awesome!" Haruki laughs with a blush and begins to skip to the door with Shuichi. "I'll video call you when I get home!" She waves to Shuichi as they part ways outside. Kokichi turns to look at Yumika. They pause for a moment and it doesn't take long for them both to become loud, blushing, giggling messes.

The blonde and purple-haired short kids go their separate ways for the night and Kokichi honestly can't wait to talk to Shuichi the next day.

Eventually, after a practically sleepless night, the next day finally shows up. The first class Kokichi has with Shuichi would be gym, and it could be said that it was pretty difficult to stop quivering and pay attention in class up to that point. The hour of destiny finally arrives and Kokichi catches Shuichi's eye the minute Shuichi walks in the locker room.

"H-hey K-Kokichi... Could I maybe t-talk to you for a second after class?" Kokichi smirks. "Why not now?"

"Ah, u-uhm..." Shuichi's faint blush grows tremendously. "It's p-private and there's- k-kinda a lot of people around," he huffs out heavily, evidently extremely nervous. It's... Adorable, Kokichi can't lie about that.

The shorter boy grabs the other's hand and leans against the light dusty-colored wall just outside of the locker room, in the actual gym. Yumika glances over at Kokichi and gives a thumbs up and a smile. That is, hand in hand with Haruki... Ah, so Operation Arusuzu did totally happen! Kokichi grins back, giving a thumbs up himself, and before Shuichi turns his head to see where he was looking, Kokichi grabs a hold of the taller boy's jaw and presses his lips against Shuichi's.

The navy-haired boy seemed a bit surprised but it didn't take long for him to kiss back. They broke apart and Kokichi sincerely smiled up at him. "Is that by any chance what you wanted to talk about?" Shuichi blinked. "H-how did you know?"

"I have my ways," Kokichi said softly. "But... Shuichi... Do you have feelings for me?" Shuichi blushed and tried to keep his breathing steady- "I... Y-yeah... I- I do," he exhaled, seeming almost defeated. But he looked into Kokichi's eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize," Kokichi put a finger to his lips and gently traced his finger down them. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't care what anyone thinks. Only you. Only you matter to me if only you loves and supports me."

"But... I'm the one who broke up with you, and- and I didn't understand. I should've, I should've know better, I should have thought deeper than that because I know that didn't seem like you at all."

"So? It's my fault in the first place. Just because my parents weren't going to support me didn't mean I had to tell you what I told you. It was stupid and I shouldn't have said something like that and left it. I could've at least told you my intentions- but even then, I should've thought harder about what I was actually going to request-"

Shuichi silenced him by pressing their lips together again. They both forgot how amazing and perfect that felt. "Let's compromise. It's not your more or less your fault than it is mine. How's that sound? And either way, that's something to talk over, not break up over. So... Maybe it is my fault just a tiny bit more."

Kokichi giggled and shook his head. "Sure." He looked down to the side a little bit before he moved his gaze back up to Shuichi's. "I'm sorry it's been awkward lately, I should've talked to you sooner, huh? Ah... What about your girlfriend?" Shuichi flinched. "Ah we, um... Broke up?"

"Lie," Kokichi smirked.

"Okay, okay... I told about my feelings towards... You, and she said to talk to you about it again. Wait- what about Yumika?"

"Nishishi~ We're related."

"WH-what?!" Shuichi's eyes widened in slight horror, face pale. "Kidding!~ Nah, we just see each other as family more so than anything. Plus, I might have told her the way I truly felt also..." Kokichi's hands made their way up onto Shuichi's shoulders. Shuichi let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief. "Okay, I thought th-that maybe you..."

"Hell no! That's for Korekiyo and Korekiyo only. So mean, Shuichi!! I'm offended... Your view of me really changed, huh?" Kokichi started to tear up and held his hands close to his heart. Shuichi rolled his eyes and smiled softly. "Kichi... I know that's a lie, but... It's not true either way, and my love only grows for you more and more every day. Even... Even when we came to an end, my feelings never changed, and from that point it only got more intense. Kokichi... I missed you so much," Shuichi said, almost about to cry. 

He kissed Kokichi again, Kokichi smiled against his lips and slid his pale hands into navy-colored hair. "I missed you too, so much, Shuichi. I can't believe it took you so long..." Kokichi giggled. "Nishishi! I'm joking, Shuichi." Kissing again, a voice sounded from behind them. "Hey! You guys can bone whenever you want just not right now! We've got a game to win!" It was a classmate, and shouting that sure did bring quite a bit of attention to them.

Shuichi blushed and Kokichi just giggled. "We're not! I'm not-" Kokichi gave him one last kiss before standing up straight and folding his arms. "He's right you know," Kokichi smirked and traced Shuichi's jawline. He blushed, a lot, and is was adorable. "I'm not-!" Kokichi glanced down and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I dunno Shuichi. You're body's contradicting your words~" The purple-haired boy patted Shuichi's head and ruffled his hair before skipping over to Yumika and Haruki, leaving a very flushed boy to fend for himself- for the time being that is.

"Kichi... I love you so much." Shuichi covered his smile and his blush with his arm before readjusting himself and his clothing and going over to join his again-boyfriend in plotting for a game they would 100% win.


End file.
